A Summer To Remember Or Regret?
by sugarXsugarXRuNo
Summary: Will Runo find chances to get closer to Dan this summer? or will Julie spoil everything?
1. Getting Ready For The Beach

**hello people ^^**

**this is my first story so tell me what you think :)**

**sorry im so lazy :L**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I SWEAR! IM TOO LAZY TO NAME ALL THE COMPANIES I DONT OWN SO I AM SORRY T^T**

**sorry im so obsessed with shooting stars ^^ shooting star ––––– .•***

* * *

**Runo's ****POV**

.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*

Dan Kuso,he's stubborn and VERY annoying, but no one can deny that i'm madly in love with him, but thats the problem, because when people insist, we argue and argue until Alice or Shun decide to be the bigger man/woman of us and break it up...

* * *

.•***fLaShBaCk**.•*

* * *

There i was, sitting in my room, doing the terrible summer homework that lazy me left to the end, when i was startled by my beeping bakupod and to my surprise, it was Dan, yes the Dan Kuso that i was talking about.

Dan: hey runo, the gang and i are going to the beach today, you interested?

Runo: Sure, i've been drowning myself with homework, i need a break desperately :L

Dan: Kay, meet us at 4:00

Runo: Bye

Runo signs off

.•***EnD oF fLaShBaCk**.•*

* * *

i feel so good right now, i'm in my new mint blue two piece bikini looking in the mirror, hair down and all, (i know Dan loves my hair down ^^) i feel flawless. i was looking at myself for quite some time, until i was interrupted by my mom calling, RUNO! DAN IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!

**Dan's ****POV**

**.•*.•*.•*.•*.•***

why do girls take forever to get ready? i want to go swimming at the beach T^T

i was interrupted by runo coming down the stairs.

RUNO! what took you so lon- I HAD HOMEWORK! she said

i didn't say anything, she was wearing hair down (the way i like it), a yellow and white striped sleeveless sundress, brown wedge heels, a bunch of random bangles, friendship bracelets (courtesy of Julie Makimoto who insisted), and gummy bracelets in different colors.

i still was speechless, she looked like, a girl? but i took the time to get myself out of my mind to find that runo's face was very close to mine saying things like, hellooo? earth to daniel kusooo? you there?

**Runo's ****POV**

.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*

what's wrong with him? he's just spacing out! and he didnt even take the time to make himself look good, he's wearing very tattered and torn jeans and a muscle shirt. surprise right?

**No One's ****POV**

* * *

they both just stood there, Dan staring at Runo in surprise, and Runo at Dan with disgust.

and then Julie who broke the silence, burst through the door and with no surprise at all clinging onto Dan's neck struggling to kiss his cheek repeatedly, but Dan had no intention of her marking him with her lipgloss for the day and ran outside, grabbing me with him leaving Julie to walk with Alice and Shun.

Dan and Runo walked all the way to the beach looking happy because they hadn't run into the physco Julie, and now were setting up beach towels and parasols waiting for the others.

Dan and Runo waited about 10 minutes for the others and Julie who was now coming to them was panting and clinging onto Dan who had really had enough of her.

We all went to separate changing rooms and we came out everyone wearing something different...

Alice was wearing a green tankini with two yellow stripes

Shun was wearing plain black swim shorts

Julie was wearing a one-piece bright red revealing swimsuit

Maurcho was wearing a scarily small dark blue speedo O_O **twitch twitch**

Dan was wearing red swim shorts with a flame pattern

and Runo was wearing (as mentioned before), a mint blue two-piece bikini

**I can't wait to write part 2 :) This is a lot of fun! ^^**


	2. A Kiss? Or Two

**heeello? this is my second chapter evr ^^**

**i will own bakugan when pigs fly and hell freezes over... twice, ****then**** you can sue me ^^ lawyers are scary O-o**

* * *

**No One's ****POV**

* * *

They all just stood there, and surprisingly, the one with the most attention was Marucho who was wearing a tiny speedo in the color of dark blue...

And Dan who never could help it, was still staring at Runo who has had enough of all the silence yelled, WHY IS EVERYONE SO QUIET?!?!?!? and Dan answered, I DONT KNOW! WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?!?!? and after that they all broke the silence and ran to have some fun.

**Runo's ****POV**

.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*

aww its gonna be so fun! ill go on the waterslide, and maybe get a tan ^^

i don't think i was paying much attention because the next thing i know i tripped over a slippery rock and im on my way to a face plant into the sand, but i dont... instead i see Dan who has grabbed me by my waist and is holding me up, but unfortunately Dan isn't the strongest person i know and we are both heading for the sand.

**Dan's ****POV**

.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*

when i saw her falling i just decided to catch her by instinct, but i was so caught off guard, i didnt get a firm grip on her skinny waist and we both went tumbling down.

But like every manga i've ever read, it always ends up more than a fall, because the next thing i know i fall on top of her, both facing each-other and lips forced together.

**Runo's ****POV**

.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*.•*

I just fell forcing Dan's lips and mine together he just stayed there trying to figure out what's going on and had pulled his head up, staring at me, and went back down again for another, i was so shocked, i just lay there while Dan was pressing his lips against mine, until i decided to get back to reality and pushed him off to find the rest of the brawlers surrounding me, and Julie, was giving me a very scary look...

**sorry this one was so short ^^ i cant wait to make the next :)**


	3. trapped in a locker?

**heeello? this is my third chapter ^^ this is fun :)**

**i will own bakugan when pigs fly and hell freezes over... twice, ****then**** you can sue me ^^ lawyers are scary O-o**

* * *

**Runo's ****POV**

* * *

there i lye, Dan Kuso pulling himself up, and Marucho who had his new summer camera for memories, had taken pictures through the whole thing, and julie had been taking a video with her cell phone, which will haunt me for the rest of my life...

Julie, if looks could really kill, i'd be dead now, which i wish i was, because now i am in a very uncomfortable position.

Julie is piercing me with scary looks and finally decided to break the silence

(**sorry im so lazy i decided to make what they say into a script like thing ^^")**

Julie: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?!?!?

Runo: I didn't do anything Julie, it was Dan.

Julie: Yeah right! you like, totally pounced on him! Right Dan? (shakes Dan back and forth)

Dan: ••••••••

Julie : Dan?????

And that just about did it, Dan really couldn't take it, it was a ton of pressure on him, so he grabbed my arm and we started running so fast, but the problem was, Julie was right behind us, i didn't want to have my head ripped off, not today at least, so Dan pulls me into the locker room and he squeezes us both into a small locker, i know what you're thinking.

AWKWARD......

If it were my decision, we would be back to back facing the cold metal of the lockers, but of course we have to be squished together face to face,and in swim wear, not clothes in a tiny locker with a crazy girl (Julie) chasing you.

Dan: So... hows it going?

Runo: I think i might strangle you when we get out of here...

And then Dan places his hands on my cheeks and pulls his face inwards, i close my eyes and he whispers, "since when did you have this big of a chest?"

and that pretty much ruined the moment,"SINCE PUBERTY!" I yelled :L

And i think i might've been a bit too loud, because Julie was standing right next to the locker trying to get the door open which i was trying to hold back, then she started shaking the locker ferociously and me and Dan came tumbling out, and as you might've guessed, Dan is on the floor, me on top of him...

**TO BE CONTINUUUUEEEED :P**


	4. Faint

**hey guys, just to tell you the characters in this story are like 17/18 years old ^^**

**elo jello-heads :P this is my fourth chapter ^^ this is fun :)**

**i will own bakugan when pigs fly and hell freezes over... twice, ****then**** you can sue me ^^ lawyers are scary O-o**

* * *

**Dan's ****POV**

* * *

We just stumbled out of the locker to find Julie Makimoto, and i could've sworn i saw some evil in her eyes, but the reason she was so pissed off wasn't because we were running from her, it was because we were running from her,hid in a locker, and stumbled out, but Runo, who was at the back of the locker had fell on top of me.

**DAMMIT! ANOTHER AWKWARD MOMENT _**

Runo quickly got up and tried to pretend nothing happened, but Julie will never let that happen.

Julie: Runo...

Runo: Y-yes Julie...

Julie: Shun, hold me back

All of a sudden Julie was pouncing at Runo shaking her back and forth, then Shun figured what she meant by 'hold her back' was, 'don't let me rip her to pieces,' and thats what she did, but sadly when Shun jumped in to help, Julie was done with Runo. By the time he got there, she was spinning with nauseousness and fainted, Julie looking very satisfied and left.

SORRY ITS SO SHORT! HIT THE GREEN MAGIC BUTTON! :D


End file.
